1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a whip with a braided handle and method of fabrication and more particularly pertains to fabricating whips with a braided handle portion and unbraided portion.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of whips of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, whips of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating whips by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,921 to Repass discloses a Braided Rope. U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,243 to Kampfe et al. discloses a Tassel Construction. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,495 to Silverman discloses a Tassel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,487 to Pratt discloses an Aural/Visual signalling instrument. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,342 to Rol discloses a Fur Piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,535 to Young discloses a Pompon. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,215 to Offen et al. discloses a Finger Held Pompon.
In this respect, the whip with a braided handle and method of fabrication according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fabricating whips with a braided handle portion and unbraided portion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved whip with a braided handle and method of fabrication which can be used for fabricating whips with a braided handle portion and unbraided portion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.